Soarin's Grand Pie Adventure
by Jet Edge
Summary: Soarin is feeling empty inside, he wants more from his pie, so he sets off to make the most perfect, mouth watering, delectable pie Equestria's ever seen!


It was a beautiful day in Cloudsdale, Soarin had just led the Wonder Bolts to victory in a very close race against the Shadow Bolts. Soarin was being congratulated by all the ponies in Cloudsdale. He may have been the center of attention, and the envy of every pegasus across Equestria, but he felt empty inside.

"Soarin, what's wrong?" asked Spitfire, who could just sense his emptiness.

"Oh Spitfire, uh.. nothing's wrong..." Soarin trailed off.

"C'mon, we're team mates, I can tell there is something on your mind, what is it?"

"Well, I have been feeling a little empty inside. I have been a connosieur of pies all my life, but there has never been a perfect pie made. Even if it is just a little bit, I want the perfect pie to come into existence."

"That's what's bothering you?" Spitfire asked, putting a hoof on Soarin's shoulder. "Well, If that's how you feel, you should pursue your dream for the perfect pie."

"Really? But won't the Wonder Bolts need me?"

"Trust me Soarin, we can fair without you for a few days."

"Well, okay Spitfire, I guess I'll be off..." Soarin said to her, starting to walk off into the distance.

* * *

Soarin had set off to find a crack team of scientists, cooks, artists, pie connosieurs, and other such ponies to help him find the perfect apple pie recipe.

"Well mr. Soarin, we have conducted a search for the perfect pie! Our tests show that you will need to get the apples from Appleloosa, the pie crust must be fabricated from the skins of zap apples, then it needs to be made in a pie tin fabricated from part of the bin that the elements of harmony were stored in for the 100 years that Princess Luna was banished from Equestria." said one of the scientists who had a recipe paper for a cutie mark and his name was 'Pete the Pie Pony"

"Why do I need the special tin?" Soarin asked

"According to our calculations, the magic from the 'sharing' elements has a special effect that makes things sweet."

"I see, but how am I supposed to get the tin?"

"Well, my sources tell me that Celestia is the one who has the box, so you would need to ask her. If you want, I can come help you."

"No thanks Pete, this is my destiny to get this pie by myself! Thank you." Soarin said as he walked out of the lab, then readied his wings to take off towards Canterlot.

* * *

Soarin had arrived in Canterlot and went to see Princess Celestia.

"Princess." Soarin said as he bowed his heard to Celestia. "I was just wondering, I am on a quest to make the perfect apple pie, but I need a little bit of the box that the elements of harmony were stored in to make the tin, as they have a special quality to help the quality of the pie."

"Well sure you can have the box, but on the condition that you save a slice of pie for me and a slice for Luna." Replied Celestia smiling.

"Oh, yes of course princess! Thank you!" Celestia gave Soarin the box, he bowed again and set off to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

When he arrived he saw the Zap Apple harvest was going on, and Apple Jack was hauling some more buckets to the trees.

"Applejack, I had a question for you." Soarin said to Applejack, who was just really busy.

"Yes Soarin, what is it? Please make it quick, as you know the Zap Apples disappear at the end of the day." She asked

"Well, I am trying to make the perfect apple pie, and you are the only one I know with Zap Apples, and since they are in blooming right now, I was just wondering, could I maybe have some of the skins that are left over. I'll even pay you for them."

"Well sure Soarin, but you don't have to pay me, just save me, Granny, Big Mac, and Applebloom each a slice of the pie." She smiled and went back to the harvest.

At the end of the day, Applejack brought enough Zap Apple skins for Soarin to make his pie.

"Okay here they are, just remember our agreement!" Applejack said happily to Soarin.

"Oh yes! Thank you miss, I will be back with the slices when they finish!" He said putting the skins in the box and raced off towards Appleloosa.

* * *

When he arrived he had seen Braeburn and had asked him for some of the apples.

"Well mr. Soarin, I really am not supposed to give you apples, but I'm sure I could look the other way if you save me a slice of the pie!" Said Braeburn already licking his lips at the sound of the dessert. Soarin sighed and agreed, he really didn't want to give up this much pie, at this rate, after paying back every pony who had given him the ingredients, he would barely have enough for _his_ satisfaction. He stuck the apples in the box and flew off back to the lab, where only a few ponies were remaining.

"I have the ingredients Pete!" Soarin said, dragging the box in.

"Great, let's get started!" They started by smelting down the box into a big pie tin, about big enough for 3 ponies to sit inside of it. Next, they had lined it with the Zap Apple skins and put a bunch of caramelized apples from Appleloosa inside. Next they put a second Zap Apple skin layer, then more apples and topped it off by having Scruppy, a famous dessert sculpter make the shape of Soarin's face on the top of the pie and they baked it.

The next day Soarin invited all the ponies responsible for helping make the pie over to celebrate the most perfect, delectable, m,outh watering pie any pony has ever seen.

"I would like to thank you all for making this possible, I couldn't have done it without you all, so to show my gratitude, you all get some of the pie." Soarin announced to every pony who was there, they all got a slice, but so many ponies helped that when Soarin was supposed to get his peice, there wasn't any left for him. Soarin got really sad that he went through all this work for nothing. "Ah mare, I did all that and didn't even get any." Every pony saw this, and they each gave Soarin a little bit of their pie, to show that they appreciated this kind gesture. Soarin became very happy and tasted their creation almost at the same time as everypony there. When he took the bite, he had been so amazed at this creation that he imagined himself and the other Wonder Bolts flying alongside Rainbow Dash as they all performed the biggest sonic rainboom in all of Equestria. From that rainboom, he fell into a pie tin then was eating the perfect pie and he transitioned back to the real world. They all cheered and every pony there was happy that Soarin could make the perfect pie...


End file.
